The present specification relates to a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device and to a method for calibrating a MEMS device.
One of the biggest challenges for MEMS devices is the mechanical stresses that the an integrated circuit (IC) incorporating MEMS components experiences. These mechanical stresses may, for instance, be associated with the soldering of the IC to a carrier (e.g. a printed circuit board (PCB)) and with any mechanical stresses that may be transferred to the IC through the carrier. These stresses can modify the physical properties of the MEMS components in the device, whereby important parameters of those components, such as elasticity and the dimensions of any capacitive gaps, may be compromised.
Current MEMS devices such as accelerometers and gyroscopes are packaged in a plastic mold. They are typically soldered on to a PCB by the end customer.